Forever and Forever More
by SlytherinAngel2
Summary: I bet youre wondering what happened between the text....find out here.Includes the wedding between Colonel Brandon and Marianne among other things.Not for little kiddies.Need BETA!!!
1. Chapter One

Forever and Forever More  
By Potions Mistress 9  
Dragonfly1_234@hotmail.com 

   
Author's notes:This is the missing stuff from Sense and Sensibility.  


Title: Forever and Forever More

Author: PotionsMistress9

Email: Dragonfly1_234@hotmail.com

Story Rating: R Chapter Rating:Pg

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Brandon/Marianne

Disclaimer:I do not own Sense and Sensibility.Just the plot bunnies. 

Spoilers: The movie Sense and Sensibility, starring Alan Rickman as Col. Brandon and Kate Winslett as Marianne Dashwood.

Summary: The missing good stuff from the movie.This is sort of a sequel.

Feedback: Please....Ashiteru.....I will uv y'all 4ever...

Archiving:Not with out telling me where,why,what,and when.When you email me about it,I require the form to look like this

Name:

Email:

Link to Archiving site:

Reason I want to archive:

My story Rating:

Title of Story:

Rating:(on scale from 1 to 10)  


I will email you within 7 days to tell you whether I will lwt you archive  


  


  


Chapter one:

  


The rain pounded on the roof as marrian elooked out it.Christopher should have been here by now.He had gone out on some business.So,she was left to love and miss him.Looking at the granfather clock.It was past midnight.She was officially worried.

Little did she know that she would fall asleep and be awaken by him a few hours later.

That's exactly what took place.She was in the middle of a rather good dream when she was awaken by footsteps in the front hall.She had no idea who it was,so she slipped into the kitchen unnoticed and emerged with a knife.

She had it poised and ready to strike when she heard a familiar voice.

"Marianne,do not strike at me.For 'tis me...Christopher."

"oh,please forgive my ignorance." They walked toward each other and met in a heated kiss.

"I missed you so."

"And,I you."They just stood there and stared at each other for the longest time.

He sat on the couch and motioned for Marriane to sit with him.They talked well into the night.Both fell asleep on the couch.  


The Dashwoods walked down the steps looking for Marriane.There,they found her sleeping on the couch with her head in her beloved's lap.  


Both were awaken by a chuckle from Edward and an 'ahem' from Mrs.Dashwood.Colonel Brandon was the first to look up.He smiled and yawned.

marriane,however had a seperate reaction.She looked at her mother and began to panic.

"Sorry,Mother.We were talking and...we became tired and fell asleep.Forgive us."

"Marriane Dashwood!" Mrs.Dashwood said sternly before relaxing."You two have done nothing to be forgiven in my eyes."

"oh...okay."  


It was later that day that the real shock came.Colonel Brandon asked Marriane along for a walk in the feilds.She graciuosly accepted his offer.They were walking in silence for sometime and the tension was thick.Marriane was able to sense nervousness in his actions.

"Christopher,what is wrong.You seem to have a problem."

"Oh...nothing."

Marriane and Christopher walked for a distance before they stopped under a willow.The two sat down on the bench and he began to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Marriane,I...we have been friends for sometime,have we not?"

"yes,Colonel.Why do you ask me so?"

"I have come to respect...to think very highly of you.Your beauty is that which,in my eyes may not be matyched,an angel you must be.When I first heard your voice,I thought that I was in the presence of an Angel.From that first note to now,I have had certain feelings for you.What I am trying to say is that:I know you probably deem me unworthy and not as dashing as Mr.Willoughby,but I would be honored if youwould do me the honor of being my wife.Marriane Dashwood,I am in love with you and want you to marry me.That is if you concent to it."

"I....I..."

"I promise that you will never want for anythiong,especiaslly love.You will always have that in abundance.I admit that we shall have our rows,but,I shant let that keep me from my feelings for you."

"Colonel....Christopher.....yes.I shall be made your wife.What I thought i felt for Willoughby was pure lust.It was a infantile infatuation.I love you as you love me."

He kissed her softly on the lips as a tear rolled down Marriane's cheek.He wiped it away.  


They spent the rest of the morning together and headed back in time for dinner later in the evening.It was then that they made the announcement in front of the Dashwoods(including fanny& John),Mrs.Jennings,Edward,Elinor and everybody else that was close to the two.

Everybody was chatting quiteyl and enjoying their meals when Colonel Brandon stood up to speak.Everyone silenced as he began to speak.

"As many of you have undoubtedly noticed,Miss Marriane and I have been friends for quite sometime,now.This mornig,she and i took a stroll in the patures and she has consented in being my wife." There was a surprised shush amongst the guests at Delaford.Then,an excited murmur washed over them.

Mrs.Dashwood stood and spoke. "I shall consent to this as well,for you are a man of much to be admired and honored.Congratulations from all of us."

That night,there was much to be celebrated.But,in the midst of the excitement,marriane still found time to play for everyone.

Her fingers elegantly touched and pushed the keys on Brandon's Broadway Grand.She began to sing.

Christopher was transfixed with his beloved's voice.She truly must have been an angel.  


  


  


**Or scorn or pity on me take, 

I must the true relation make, 

I am undone tonight. 

Love, in a subtle dreame disguised, 

Hath both my heart and me surprised, 

Whom never yet be durst attempt awake;   


Nor will be tell me for whose sake, 

He did me the delight or spite, 

But leaves me to inquire 

Of sleep again, who was his aid, 

And sleep so guilty and afraid 

As since be dares not come with my sight. **

  


  


As she finished,there was a long applause.Even Mr.Palmer applauded.  


At the end of the night,everyone departed,all except for the Dashwoods.They had decided to stay.Elinor and Edward Ferrars decided to stay as well.Elinor and Edward slept in a room next to Mrs Dashwood.Margaret shared one with Marrianne next to Colonel Brandon's.

Marriane decided to take a walk in the garden.she heard a rustle in the rose bushes.Looking up,she saw who it was.Christopher was smelling the sweet fragrances of the beautiful plants.She snuck up behind him and began to whisper a sonnet into his ear.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments, love is not love Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand'ring bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come, Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom: If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."  


"I love that sonnet.And should you continue,I shall take you here and now even out of wed lock."

"Please do."

"Sorry...I cannot.For 'tis not proper." He saw that pout on Marriane's face and chucckled lightly.He kissed her and escorted her to her room before bading her good evening and retiring into his own.

  


  


--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

*Note that anything marked in ** at the beginnig and end of it is either a sonnet or a song.The song she sings for him is the song that he gave to her along with the piano forte.It is called "The Dreame" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Forever and Forever More  
  
Author: MostePotentePotionsMistress  
  
Email: Dragonfly1_234@hotmail.com  
  
Story Rating: R Chapter Rating:NC-17  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Pairing: Brandon/Marianne  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Sense and Sensibility.Just the plot bunnies.  
  
Spoilers: The movie Sense and Sensibility, starring Alan Rickman as Col. Brandon and Kate Winslett as Marianne Dashwood.  
  
Summary: The missing good stuff from the movie.This is sort of a sequel.  
  
Feedback: Please....Ashiteru.....I will uv y'all 4ever...  
  
Archiving:Not with out telling me where,why,what,and when.When you email me about it,I require the form to look like this Name: Email: Link to Archiving site: Reason I want to archive: My story Rating: Title of Story: Rating:(on scale from 1 to 10)  
  
****This is where the story gets it's rating.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Colonel Brandon paced his bedroom in a heap of rattled nerves.This was the night before that wedding.What if she didn't show up?What if she said that she wanted nothing to do with him?So many what ifs went thru his mind. "Brandon m'boy,relax.Everything shall be fine." "I hope that you are correct." "I know I am." He had trouble sleeping that night.When he finally did,the morning came all too quickly for him.He spent the rest of the mornnig pacing.It was soon time to depart for the church.There was one hour until he was to wed.All of his what ifs would be answered very soon.  
  
Meanwhile,Marriane was doing the same thing.She was so scared.This would be the man she lived with for the rest of her life.Would he love her as she loved him?Well,he was the onel who came back when she treated him badly.He had rescued her and brought her mother to her when she had the infectious fever.He did love her. her mother came in to tell her it was time to go to the church.Then her rattled nerves got even more rattled.  
  
*************************************************************** In an hour's time,she was standing outside of the doors to the church,getting ready to walk down the isle.What if he decided that he didn't wish to marry her?What if.....No,she had to be positive.The doors suddenly opened and a wave of relief washed over her to see that her bridegroom was standing by the parson. He looked very handsome in his regiment uniform.It was decorated with medals and awards.He had his sword on hs left side and his hair was,as as usual very neat with a slight sloppiness to it.Yep,he was handsome alright.She made eye contact with him just as the pianist began to play. She walked down the isle with John Dashwood,her older brother on her right side.The song that played as she walked down the isle was the tune to 'the dreame'.She and Colonel Brandon never broke eye contact. She was soon handed over to her fiance and in about an hour,her husband.He took her hands in his and they both turned to face the parson.  
  
" welcome . We we have gathered together in the presence of God to witness this union between these two people. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining of their lives together for life. Ladies and Gentlemen, marriage is of God. It is ordained of heaven. . And so, as we gather here today, we recognize that marriage is an act of God and not of man. Let us pray." The guests and the bride and groom bowed their heads and silently prayed with the parson. "Our father in heaven above,we gather here in prayer to ask you Lord to bless this union.May they find love and honor between each other.May this marriage be blessed and seen as fit in your eyes Lord.In the name of Jesus Christ,we pray,Amen." Everybody's attentions turned back to the front of the church.The parson began to speak once more. "Do you both consent to this marriage?Marriage is not to be taken lightly.'Tis forever.It is a union of two souls.You both need to remember to give and take equally.Hnonr,love and cherich eachother.Do you promise this?" "We do."Both said this in unison. "Colonel Christopher James Brandon II,repeat after me.I Christopher Jame Brandon,the second,do take thee to be my wedded wife.I shall love and honor thee,to worship and cherish thee,in richnees,poorness,in good times and in bad.In safety and in danger.In sickness and in health,from this day forward until daeth do us part.This is my solemn vow." Parson Smith turned to Marianne and she did as Christopher had done. "I Marianne Elizabeth Dashwood,do take thee to be my wedded wife.I shall love and honor thee,to worship and cherish thee,in richnees,poorness,in good times and in bad.In safety and in danger.In sickness and in health,from this day forward until daeth do us part.This is my solemn vow." "Do you give a symbol of your vows to this woman?" "Yes."He pulled out a ring.And poised it ready t slip on her finger.Without breaking eye contact with his beloved,he spoke."Take this as a symbol of my deepestaffection and devotion to you and your heart.I promise that you shall never want for anything as long as we both shall live.Do you Marianne Dashwood take my ring?" "Yes." She held out her hand and awaited the placement of the ring.He slipped it on her finger with shaking fingers. Marianne held his hand as she spoke soft words to him. "Take this ring and know that it shall symbolize this union and my commitment to you.My body is yours as is my heart and my soul.I give these things to you.You shall never want.money,we may have.Nice things and luxury we may have.But,love we will always share.do you take my ring?" "I do take this ring."She slipped the ring on his hand as tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "Should anyone have reason that htis marriage should not proceed,speak now or forever hold there peace." There was silence amongst the guests.Nonoe dared speak.hearing the silence,the parson continued to close the ceremony. "Then,may you go and take on this commitment that you have both consented to.May you live in joy and happiness.I pronounce you as my athority allows me to,no longer bride and groom,man and woman,but husband and wife.You my kiss you bride."The colonel lifted his bride's veil and placed the sweetest and most loving of all kisses on her lips.When they turned back ot the guests,the parson intriduced them as Mr and Mrs Colonel Christopher Brandon. Marianne put her hand on the crook of the colonel's arm.They walked out of the church and got into their carriage.As was tradition,the groom threw pence into the crowd they watched as the village children dived for the money.Fanny,who was now with child,was hit in the forehead.(a/n:he he...i hate her.She has no idea what luv is) The carriage took off down the road on it's way to Delaford. It was a while before either spoke a word to each other. "Colonel...." "Please...you are my wife luv.Call me Christopher.No need for formalities." "yes...sleeping arrangements....ummm..." "You shall sleep with me in my bed of course,that is if you do not wish to sleep alone at night." "Oh,dear me no." They both nodded before the deafening silence returned.She was so nervous by the time that the carriage pulled up to the estate.Colonel Brandon curtiuosly led her to their room so that she could get into some regular,more comfortable while he had the chef prepare dinner. When marianne made her way into the dining room,she was shocked.There was a small table set for two.Candles were lit and there was a single rose with a note on her plate.The champaigne glasses were filled with red wine.She read the note. Dearest marianne, We have finally said our vows.What I have said was the truth.And I shall say it to you again.You shall never want for love...ever.This is,was and will be my solemn vow to you.As your husband and lover,I shall do all that I promised you.That begins tonight. Love Forever and Forever More, Christopher Marianne looked up and into the dark brown eyes of the man who had written this beautiful,heart filled note to her.For the first time,she noticed a great sadness in his eyes.She would take the sadness away. They had a nice dinner with light conversation. "I take it you find things to your liking?" "Yes,very much so.You have a beautiful estate.Will you show me around the grounds tomorrow.I do wish to see the rest of my new home." "Tomorrow,but right now,all I wish to do is dance with my wife." he stood up and offered his arm to marianne.There the violinist palyed a beautiful song and they waltzed around the room.Suddenly,they both stopped and both looked into each other's eyes.Again,marianne saw the sadness in her love's eyes.The violinist was dismissed to his rooms. The colonel looked back into marianne's eyes before softly kissing her.The kisses became deeper and more passionate.Christopher Brandon,not breaking contact carried his bride up the steps and to their bedroom.He opened the door and shut it with his foot.He gemtly laid her on the king sized canopy after pulling the red comforter and sheets down. He pulled back and undid the buttons in the back of her green dress.What was revealed to him,confirmed his beliefs that she was an angel.Creamy,white,glowing skin and large,supple breasts.It was hard to get this done and over with,but he wanted this to be perfect for the young woman underneath him.He kissed her from her jaw down to her breasts.His tongue gently flicked over one and he suckled one of her pink nipples. He hands were burried in his sandy blonde hair as he went down further and removed her under garments.His tongue was suddenly probing her inner core making her come and scream his name.Their lips met again before Marianne had him pull back a little so that she could undress him. She unid the buttons of his jacket one-by-one.That was thrown onto the chair near the hearth.His white cotton shirt went next and they rolled over as she threw the shirt somewhere in the room.She kissed his muscular chest and lightly ran her long nails over his body.She finally went lower to the top of his trousers she removed those before removing his boots,gloves and undergarments,leaving him completely naked to her.  
  
His body was perfect for a 35 year old.She fininshed her trail to his nether areas.Daring,she took him into her mouth.She licked the sides of his erection before teasing his head with her tongue.He moaned and whispered her name as he spilt into her mouth.Mrs.Brandon kissed her way back up his body and to his lips.They kissed again and when they did,it was just as passionatem as anything,if not more heated.  
  
"Marianne....I need you." She gulped and nodded as he positioned himself for entrance.Slowly and gently,he pushed into her.She screamed in pain. "I am sorry.It will get better.I promise." He began to move inside of her.Her pain was soon replaced with waves of pleasure.After a while,the pain got so intense that she was almost unable to bear it.She began to moan and whisper his name.She wrapped her legs about his waist to pull him in deeper began to beg him. "Harder and faster...please...oh please....." She was about to climax when he stopped and began to get out of her.She looked into his eyes,the sadness was vanished and replaced by love and happiness.He teased her with the tip of his erection.He couldn't take it anymore and neither could she.Her husband began to slam in and out of her working both of them into a mind blowing,almost painful climax. "MARIANNE...." "CHRISTOPHER!" Both of them shouted the other's name in unison as his seed was spilt and before collapsing onto the bed in a sweaty,sated,pleased heap of limbs and bodies.Both lay there in eachother's arms until their bodies were up to second,third and fourth rounds. They were in the middle of their sixth go when one of the servants burst into the room.It was about three in the morning according to the clock above the mantel.The colonel climbed off of Mrs.Brandon and she moaned in protest. "What is it James?" "Sorry,Madam,sir...but it's about the Dashwoods...their house was set ablaze.You haven't much time.You must get to them quickly.We have a carriage ready for your departure." Both people shot out of bed and scurried about to get dressed so that they could make it in time.It was going to be difficult though.Barton was a good half-hour from Delaford.They ran down the steps and into the carriage.The horses went as fast as their feet could carry the carriage. As soon as they arrived,Marianne jumped out of the carriage and rushed to her family as fast as she could.Thanfully,her mother and Elinor were safe.Margaret was still in the flaming cabin. "Christopher...she's in the house...please save her!Please!" He nodded and ran into the house.It took him a while,but he made his way out holding the young one in his arms.Margaret appeared to be dead.After a few minutes,Margaret woke up.She was only alive long enough to saw one word. "Willoughby" She was gone.She died in Colonel Brandon's arms.Marianne said "no" before sobbing and running off down the hill.The Colonel handed the body to Edward and ran after Marianne. "Marianne...dearest...."He hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.It was as if her whole world was now over.Why ahd Margaret said Willoughby?Had he been behind this?She burried her face further into his chest and sobbed. "She's dead...she was only a child.My baby sis-sister is dead...." She felt her husband lightly kiss her on the forehead. From a distance,the family watched this occur.They could clearly see the love he had for her.They knew that this would be a permenant union.  
The towne authorities arrived and asked questions.Margaret's body was carried away to be burried that Sunday.The family went to Delaford to live,for they had no house any longer.The search for John Willougby commenced.  
  
The day of the funeral was grey and rainy.The preist spoke comforting and sad words.These just made Marianne worse though.They had their first major fight a month later.This was because after the funeral,Marianne fell into a deep depression and wasn't speaking to anyone and ate very little.She was getting sick in the morning. Colonel Brandon decided to try and cheer her up.He walked into their room,only to have something thrown at him. "Leave me be!" He stepped further into the room and over near the bed.Firmly and strongly,he rejected her demands. "I shall not leave you to misery.What type of husban dwould I be?Come on...please get out of bed.'Tis a beautfiul day." "A good one....Leave me...let me die." He slapped her across the face."I will not let you die!Get a grip on your emotions.You will die if you continue on as you are.I will not allow it!I love you!I would die.Do not ever speak like that again in my presence." She cradled her cheek in her hand and looked at him with a look of pain.He had hurt her.He had struck her and hurt her.What had he done.Both broke down into tears.She walked up to him and embraced him.Their lips met in a passionate kiss.Both walked over to the bed and fell on it.Clothing went fast and they made heated,loving,passionate love.Little did they know that they were keeping the guests awake.  
Mrs.Dashwood was awaken by shouting and a sob.The two were having a lover's quarrel.And from the next sounds she heard,they were making up.All she heard was: "Oh...GOD!Christopher!!!!Harder....UghUghUgh....UGHOD! "Marriane....oooooohhhhhhhhh!" THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!THUMP! "MY GOD!COLONEL!" The thumping of the bed ceased.She had a feeling that shenow knew why her daughter was always getting ill.With a grin,she went to sleep.  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
I am so sorry that this is a llittle jumbled,but my HTML converter wen bye bye.I need help.PLEASE someone help me!I hate it when I ask for help,but noone ever answers.PLEASE ANSWER MY PLEA!!!!!! PotionsMistress9 


End file.
